


Katherine and Viago

by Theaterpug



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaterpug/pseuds/Theaterpug
Summary: A story in which Katherine invites her living family over and tells them of her unholy transition and upcoming marriage with the help of her fiancé, 3 vampires and a werewolf named Stu.Takes place 3 months after the film.
Relationships: Katherine/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Deacon!!!!!

“Before this flat meeting is adjourned, Katherine has something she’d like to say.” Viago declared.

“You’ve finally set a wedding date?” Deacon asked.

“No.” Katherine responded, “I’m inviting my living family to meet you all and learn of my vampirism!” 

“Pardon?” Vladislav asked after a moment of silence. 

“My grandkids and great-grandkids are coming this Saturday!” Katherine joyously declared.

“You’re joking.” Deacon said, resuming his knitting. 

“She’s not.” Viago said. 

“What?!”

“I’m not joking.” Katherine said.

“You’re going to tell them about being a vampire!?” Deacon yelled.

“Deacon!” Viago hissed. 

“That’s a shit idea!” He yelled, dropping his knitting needles. 

“I agree with Deacon, just disappear from their lives.” Vladislav responded, crossing his arms. Katherine gasped, 

“I can’t do that! My family would always wonder what became of me.”

Viago and Deacon were now in the air, throwing each other into the walls.

“What about your kids?” Vladislav asked.

“My John is no longer with us.” Katherine explained, her voice filled with a sudden sadness.

“My apologies.” Vladislav said, grimacing at the sudden appearance of emotion. 

“Look! Katherine is crying because of you!” Viago yelled, completely missing the conversation.

“I’m sorry Katherine.” Deacon said, flying down to the ground. 

“That’s alright dear.” 

“I guess if it means that much to you they can come. But you and Viago... how will they feel about the age difference?” 

“I’ll have to explain to them.” Katherine answered.

“Alright then, meeting adjourned.” Viago happily said, picking up his notebook.

“I still say it’s a bad idea.” Deacon grumbled. 

“Deacon, please. I think my living family deserves to know what has become of me.” Katherine said, grasping Viago’s hand. 

“Fine.” 

“Thank you!” She called out as the young vampire walked out of the room. 

She leaped out of her chair and grinned. That’s one thing she could get used to, moving around like she did when she was a young woman.

After a moment of silence, Viago turned to his fiancée and asked,

“What are their names again?”

“I’ll tell you when we tell everyone else.”

“Alright, I love you.”

“And I love you.” 

She gave him a quick kiss and left the room, dreaming of eternity with the man she loved.

——————————————————————————

“Hey dad?” Nicole Claymore asked, stroking her black hair, the same as her great-grandmother Katherine’s. 

“Yes Nicole?”

“Can I go to Maria’s on Saturday?”

“No, we’re going to your great-grandma’s house. She’s apparently dating that guy from Germany back when she was younger.” 

“Don’t make me go, I don’t want to see two old people making out.”

“They’re not going to be making out, Oma isn’t that kind of woman.”

“Please don’t make me go.”

“You’re going.”

“Dude!”

“Don’t ‘dude’ me. We’re going, your grandma is getting old... we might not have much time with her left.” 

“Dad, that’s a really fucking awful thing to say.” 

“Nicole! Do NOT speak to me that way!” 

“Ugh!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you goes out to my friend Ella who has helped me polish this story and who continues to support me.

Stu quietly entered the house and was careful not to step on the creaky floorboard a few centimeters in front of the door. He sat down in the drawing room and began scrolling through Group-Me waiting for the vampires to wake up. The Werewolf support group had decided to create a group chat and it was his job to moderate it. The job wasn’t hard, just mainly making sure no one swore or hurt each other’s feelings. 

Go figure, the youngest werewolf was the one to be in charge. 

“What are you doing dear?” The sweet voice of Katherine called out.

“Just looking through a group chat.”

“A what?”

“A group chat. It’s when a group of people text each other and everyone can see each text.”

Katherine nodded and went into the kitchen, most likely doing her chores. Someone knocked on the door and soon after, Nick walked into the living room. He sat down next to Stu and smiled. Deacon was the next to enter the room. He sat in the armchair, legs flung over one of the armrests, his back on the other. 

Katherine re-entered the room, her arm linked with Viago’s, and walked to the middle of the room. Viago cleared his throat before asking,

“Where is Vladislav?” 

“Here.”

Vladislav entered the room and sat on Stu’s other side. 

“Now that everyone is here, I suppose we better get ready for tomorrow.” Viago continued, “As we all know Katherine’s husband George died back in 2010. And her son John died in 2001.”

“He must’ve been young.” Stu suddenly said, Katherine nodded. 

“61. He died when he was 61.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss”.

Katherine waved her hand and took a deep breath, holding in her tears.

“He’s in a better place now.” 

“Ya, and John had three children named Albert, Penny and Victor.” 

“Way to just move on Viago.”

“Nick!”

“It’s alright Vladislav, I did move on fairly quickly. I’ll give Nick that.” 

“Can we please continue?”

“Right, sorry Deacon.” Viago took a deep breath before continuing, “Albert is married to Pamela and they have a daughter named Nicole. Who’s actually around the age you were when you were turned Vladislav.” 

The Poker nodded his head.

“Penny doesn’t have any kids nor is she married.” Katherine interjected.

“Yes, and Victor is married to Julianne and they have a daughter named Kathy.”

“After me.” Katherine said proudly. 

“Very cute.” Deacon sincerely commented.

“Thank you.” 

“I expect to see you here tomorrow night.” Viago called after Stu as he left the house later that night.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Such a nice boy.” 

“He is. I’m proud to call him my best mate.”

“Nick, where did you come from?” Viago turned around. 

“Am I making this awkward?”

Katherine nodded. 

“My bad.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The knocking that permeated the house that Saturday night sent a shiver down Katherine’s spine. 

“It’ll be okay my love.” 

“I know Viago, I’m just nervous.” 

The two vampires heard the door open and the sounds of 3 people entering the house.

A tall, balding man with black hair entered the kitchen and gave Katherine a big hug. A short woman with sandy blonde hair in a straightened bob entered closely after. Another girl with long black hair and deep brown eyes entered. 

“Oma!” The balding man said, pulling away from Katherine. 

“Albert, it’s so great to see you.” 

“You too.” He smiled, backing away.

“And Nicole!” Katherine said, giving the teenager a hug. 

“Hi.” 

Nicole pulled away as the other woman gave Katherine a quick peck on the cheek.

“How are you Katherine?” She asked.

“I’m good Pamela, I’m good.” 

The door opened as the footsteps of one lone person made their way to the kitchen. 

“Penny!”

“Hey Oma.” She said, hugging her grandmother. 

“How are you doing?”

“Pretty good. Who’s this?”

“I am Viago Von Dorna Schmarten Scheden Heimburg.” 

Penny turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow, he just shrugged and whispered,

“I think he’s her boyfriend’s son.” 

The door opened for a third and final time and a little girl with black pigtails and big brown eyes ran through the house and into Katherine’s arms.

“Oh! Oh hello there Kathy!” 

Katherine set the girl down. 

“Hey Gigi! Guess what? I lost a tooth!” She said, opening her mouth. Her left incisor missing. 

“Wow! How much did the tooth fairy give you?”

“A whole dollar!”

“Wow!”

“I know.” Said a voice. It belonged to the man in the doorway who had buzzed black hair and a face full of freckles. Standing next to him was a woman with light blonde hair cut into a pixie cut. 

“Hello Victor, Julianne.”

“Hey Oma.”

Victor gave Katherine a quick hug and so did Julianne. After a moment of silence, Viago spoke,

“Well, because everyone’s here... let’s go to the living room. We have much to talk about.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Kathy and Katherine are two different people. I’ll never refer to Katherine as Kathy or to Kathy as Katherine.

“This is a lovely place you have.” Pamela commented, looking at all the paintings on the walls of the living room. 

“Thank you.” Came the gruff voice of Vladislav from behind her. 

Pamela nodded and looked at all of the faces around her. Nicole was on her phone, Albert was talking in a hushed voice with Victor, Penny was rummaging around in her purse and Julianne was arm wrestling with Kathy on the ground and Viago sitting next to Katherine across the room from where she sat. 

Katherine cleared her throat before addressing her family, 

“As you all know I’ve recently began seeing someone,”

“Where is he?” Penny asked, dropping her bag on the couch in defeat.

“What do you mean?” Viago asked with a confused smile. 

“Your father. Or whoever he is to you... your father is the one dating my Oma, right?” 

“My fa-“

“He’s at the doctors!” Nick quickly lied, “Just a routine check up.” 

“How wonderful, I do hope to meet him soon.” Nicole mockingly said in a sing-song voice. 

“Nicole.” Her father warned.

“What!? Not happy enough for you!?” She yelled, running out of the room and pushing past Vladislav. 

“Fuck me!” Albert yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

“Hey! There’s a kid here!”

“Sorry Julianne.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to your niece!”

Katherine put her head in her hands and let out an exacerbated sigh.

“Sorry, I’ll go talk to her.” Albert said, standing up. 

“No Albert, let me.” Viago said, eager at the chance to prove himself... even if Katherine’s family didn’t know he was the one dating her. 

“If you say so.” Albert responded, sitting back down. 

He ran outside of the room and began looking around the house. He knocked on each door until the entire floor was searched except... the bedrooms.

He slowly opened Vladislav’s, and it was empty. He checked Deacon’s hall closet, empty. Which only left his room and Katherine’s current room (which was in the basement).

Before he could decide which to check first, he heard the sound of something being knocked over and of someone falling.

“I’ve got it!” Viago yelled, running down the stairs and to his room.

“Stay.” The voice of Deacon carried throughout the house.

Viago took a moment to catch his breath before he tapped on the door leading to his room. He heard what sounded like his coffin lid closing and his closet door opening and slamming shut. 

Opening the door, he saw that his alarm clock was on the ground and his bedside table had been knocked over. 

“Nicole.” He called out into the room, “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

He knocked softly on the closet door before opening it to see Nicole, eyes wide, clutching a shoe like it was her last hope. 

“Set that down.” Viago said, waiting for her to pounce. 

But she didn’t. She just stood there, pale and clutching a shoe. 

“Set that down.” Repeated Viago. 

She dropped the shoe and slowly stepped out of his closet while hyperventilating. 

“You’re... you’re...” She trailed off.

“I’m...?”

“You’re going to sacrifice my great-grandmother!”

“What!?” Viago exclaimed.

“Why... why else would you have a coffin? The.. the only reason you’d have one is to bury my great-grandmother!”

“I’m dating her, why would I kill her?” 

“You’re what!? I thought she was dating someone she knew back in Germany!”

“She is!” 

“How could she be dating someone who’s younger than my father?!”

Viago bit his lip as he saw the realization dawn on the teenager. 

“You’re a vampire.” 

He nodded. 

“Oh my god.”

Viago flinched.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.“

“It’s fine.”

“Does... does she know?”

“She knows, in fact I kind of turned her into a vampire.”

“What!?” 

“Shhhhh! Yes, she’s a vampire.”

“Do... do your roommates know?” 

“They’re vampires too.” 

“Oh... okay....” She said, sliding down to the floor. 

“Can I... can I see your fangs?”

Viago opened his mouth wide and pointed at his elongated canines, Nicole nodded and took a deep breath.

“What about... that ginger guy and the one with the tattoos?”

Viago grinned, 

“Nick, the tattoo one, he’s a vampire. Stu is a werewolf!”

“Oh! Those are real too....”

“Ya. Do you need some water?” 

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” 

Viago helped her up before asking,

“Why did you yell at you father?”

“We don’t need to talk about that right now.”

“That’s actually why I came to see you.” 

Nicole nodded before looking at his coffin. 

“You sleep in that?” She asked, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“Yeah. But I’m just like you, I just happen to be... ya know, undead.”

“I see.”

“Back to you, why did you yell?”

Nicole crossed her arms and uncomfortably looked to the side. She took a deep breath before saying, 

“He just wanted me to be ya know, happy. We didn’t know how much longer Katherine was gonna be alive, but that’s not really a concern of mine now.”

Viago nodded before opening his bedroom door back up.

“Viago?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t drink my blood.” 

Viago smiled and followed Nicole back to the living room. 

“There you guys are! I thought you’d died.” Pamela joked.

“Nope, we’re alive.” Nicole said, sitting down next to her mother.

“Viago, when will your father get here?” Julianne asked, he grimaced.

“About that,” Katherine butted in, “Viago’s father won’t be joining us.”

“Why not? You’re dating him, right?” Penny asked.

“I’m engaged to Viago, yes.”

“Oh, congratulations on the engagement!” Julianne said while clapping.

“That’s great, but why won’t he be here?”

“She’s engaged to Viago.” Vladislav grumbled.

“Oh my god.” Victor said, the vampire all hissed in unison.

“Why did you just hiss?” Penny asked, “And what am I missing?”

“She’s engaged to Viago.”

“Yeah.”

“Not Viago’s father... Viago.”

“Is this true?” Pamela asked, Viago sheepishly nodded.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”


	4. Vampires

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Penny yelled.

“Nicole, why don’t you take Kathy outside?” Julianne asked.

Nicole nodded and took Kathy’s hand, leading her out of the room.

“You’re engaged to my Oma!?” Victor yelled, running a hand through his buzzed hair. 

Viago nodded as Penny turned to Stu.

“Did you know?” 

“Yes.”

“What about you... Deacon was it?”

“I knew. As did Vladislav and Nick.” 

The two vampires nodded. 

“Oh my god.”

The vampires flinched. 

“You cradle-snatcher!” Penny yelled.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Viago put his hands up, “I’m a lot of things, but that’s not one of them.” 

“What? Not you!”

“Penny dear, calm down.” 

“I can’t calm down! You’re dating someone younger than me!” 

“I’m not younger than you. I’m much older than you.” 

“What are you going on about?” Pam asked, frustrated. 

“Yeah, what the hell was that about?” Albert asked. 

“How about some cookies?” Stu quickly said, “I made some before you got here.” 

“I’ll get the girls.” Deacon said, walking out of the living room. 

“The dining table is right this way. I don’t like crumbs.” Vladislav grumbled, leading the way. 

——————————————————————————

Kathy was in between Julianne and Victor, on Victors other side was Penny and then Albert, then the head of the table which was Viago. On Viago’s left was Deacon, Vladislav, Nicole, Pam, and Stu. Katherine was at the other head of the table and just a few feet behind her was Nick who was sitting on a stool. 

“Is everybody comfortable?” Viago asked. 

He was met with a chorus of yeses and nods.

“Eat up!” Viago happily said, the guests obliged. 

“Are you going to eat any cookies?” Kathy asked Katherine, she shook her head.

“I’m good, you have as many as you want.” 

Vladislav looked around, his hands clasped in front of him, before clearing his throat and turning to Nicole.

“You are sixteen, no?”

“Well 15, but I turn 16 on the 28th.” 

“Ah well, I remember being 16, some might say I never stopped being 16.”

Nicole nodded, connecting the dots. 

“Well do any of us stop being our younger selves?” Pam asked, desperate to lighten the mood. 

“I suppose not, but I was talking more literally.” 

“Nicole, how have you been enjoying spring?” Nick asked before Vladislav could elaborate. 

“It’s nice. I prefer autumn myself but spring’s okay.” 

“Stu’s an autumn guy.” 

“Really?”

Stu nodded.

“That’s cool.” 

Julianne wiped her mouth before asking,

“Where’d you get this recipe Stu? It’s very good.”

“My friend Dean.”

“Dean? Who is this Dean?” Deacon asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“He’s new to the group.” Stu clarified.

“Group?” Albert asked.

“Albert, don’t be insensitive!”

“I’m sorry honey, I’m just curious.”

“Be curious elsewhere.” 

Albert sighed and nodded, taking another bite of cookie. Viago began humming an old folk song and Katherine joined in. 

“Schwesterlein, Schwesterlein, Wann geh´n wir nach Haus?“ She sang. 

“Früh wenn die Hahnen krähn.” Viago sang.

“Woll’n wir nach Hause geh’n.” They sang together.

They sang the rest of the song like this, Katherine singing one line, Viago singing the next, and the two of them singing the one after that. 

Once they had finished everyone in the room applauded.

“Thank you.” Katherine said sweetly, giving Viago a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I have to admit that that was cute.” Penny whispered to Albert, he nodded. 

“So Viago, you’re German?”

“Ya, that’s actually where Katherine and I met.”

“Oma? I though you haven’t been back to Germany since you left.”

“That’s correct.”

“Then how could you have met Viago there?” Albert asked.

“Well, there’s something else you should know.” Katherine said, sitting up taller.

“What?”

“I’m a vampire.” 

The room was silent for what felt like ages. No one dared to speak or even move. The silence only broke when Albert started to laugh. 

“Very funny.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“That was funny. This is all a practical joke, right?” 

“I assure you it’s not.” 

“Vampires aren’t real, even Kathy knows that.” Pam said.

“Exactly, they’re not real.” Julianne agreed.

“They are.” Nicole said, “I saw Viago’s coffin and his fangs.” 

“Nicole.” Pam warned.

“She’s telling the truth.” Stu said.

“Excuse me?”

“They’re all vampires, except Stu.”

“And what is he? A werewolf?” Albert said sarcastically, Nicole nodded.

“Do you need proof?” Nick asked. 

“Proof? I have enough proof against the idea of vampires existing, so I’m good.” Penny said, standing up.

“Sit down.” Vladislav said.

“Excuse me!?”

“You will sit down.” He repeated, moving his hands in a circular motion. Penny immediately sat down and pulled her chair closer to the table.

“Penny, are you in on this?” Julianne asked.

“What? No!” She said, snapping out of her trance. “What the hell just happened? One moment I wanted to go and the next I wanted to sit down.”

“Hypnosis,” Viago explained, “Vladislav is a great hypnotizer.”

“I can also turn into animals. Although I keep my human face.” 

“Do it!” Kathy excitedly said. 

Vladislav nodded and climbed up onto the table. He took a deep breath and with a poof of purple smoke, turned into a black cat.

“Oh my word!” Julianne screamed, her face pale. 

Vladislav’s human face contorted into a grin.

“That’s uh....” Albert trailed off. 

Vladislav turned back into a human and sat down back in his chair. 

“Is it true that you can turn into bats?” Albert asked after a moment. 

“Yeah.” Nick answered. 

“Cool.” 

Everyone nodded before Victor gasped.

“That’s how you knew Viago from Germany!” He yelled, “‘Cause he’s immortal!” 

“Honey, we all figured that out awhile ago.” Julianne said, patting her husbands knee. 

“How old are you?” Nicole asked. 

“379.” Viago answered.

“You weren’t kidding about the cradle-snatching thing, huh?” Nicole joked, the vampires chuckled.

“That’s uhh... that’s going to take some getting used to.” Victor said, his siblings nodded. 

“Oma, are you happy being a vampire?” Penny asked, Katherine nodded.

“I am. I can run and walk and jump like I could when I was younger. I can fly, and I can spend eternity with the love of my life.” She grasped Viago’s hand. 

“Well that’s all that really matters then.” Penny said, a half-smile on her face.

“I can turn you all into vampires if you want.” Katherine said.

“I’m good.” Penny said, Albert nodded. 

“So am I, how about you Julianne?” 

“I’m good.”

“So am I.” Pam said.

“I might have to take you up on that offer in a few years”. Nicole joked. 

“If you truly want to be a vampire, I will.” 

They conversed for the next few hours, the humans comparing childhoods with the vampires, Viago telling the tale of his trip to New Zealand, Stu discussing life as a werewolf and Vladislav explaining why Vlad the Impaler was “A dick who wouldn’t know his right from his left if his mommy didn’t tell him everyday”. 

Eventually, Kathy began to yawn and pull on her pigtails. 

“Sometimes she does that when she’s tired.” Victor explained. 

“I suppose it is getting late.” Viago said, checking the time. 

“Wow, 12 AM already.” Penny commented. 

“I suppose we should head out.” Julianne said, Victor nodded.

“As should we.” Pam said.

“I should too.” Penny added. 

“We should do this again.” Victor said while standing up.

“Next Saturday?” Katherine asked.

“Yeah, that work for you guys?” Victor asked, all of the adults nodded.

“Saturday it is.”

The vampires (and Stu) shook the hands of each person as they left the house, until only Albert was left. He shook Viago’s hand and pulled him closer,

“If you ever hurt my Oma so help me I swear I will hurt you just as hard, if not harder.”

Viago nodded,

“I’d expect nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed. If anyone is interested in a sequel, lemme know because I’d love to do one. Thanks for reading guys. Also, the folk song is called Schwesterlein... it’s pretty good.


End file.
